


Pixels

by grey_sw (grey)



Category: Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, promptfics, sudden fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey/pseuds/grey_sw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short-shorts written to order...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anybody Happy

Prompt: "If he and Tron were such good friends, why do you think Flynn didn't bring Yori over from the old system?"  
-verifascinating

\---

"So that's it. Lora's just... out?"

Alan shook his head. "She had a better opportunity in DC. We talked it over, and it seems like the best thing for the both of us. Especially with the way Kevin's been lately..."

Roy snorted. "He messed up my chances with Jen, too. It's like he meant to piss her off! And now this... Lora can't go. She's one of us!"

"Gooble, gobble," Alan sighed, but his heart wasn't in it. He turned away, just for a moment, looking out over the city. "He's been this way ever since. Ever since... Jordan. Just can't stand to see anybody happy, I guess."

Elsewhere, a command prompt was blinking:

**Delete program: YORI-ES937154? [y / n]** _ 


	2. An Old Familiar Story

Prompt: "'User.' Rinzler can talk! So what's up with that how at first it seemed like he couldn't? Elaborate at your leisure, please, in a Clu/Rinzler mindset."  
-verifascinating

\---

"You don't talk much anymore," Clu told him. His own voice was low and quiet despite the safety of the Throne Room; it faded into the whisper of his coat as he moved to Rinzler's left. Then his hand came round, confident and possessive, ghosting over the damage which ran down Rinzler's throat. 

Rinzler turned his chin away, and let his forehead rest against Clu's wrist -- to pull away entirely would have invited anger. "Hurts," he said at last. The gravel in his voice went on long after he'd spoken. 

"I know," Clu muttered. "But I like to hear you." His hand dipped lower, skirting Rinzler's hip. Clu stepped into it, drawing Rinzler close, and pressed the length of his body against Rinzler's back. "Talk to me," he ordered. There was a pause, and then: "Tell me a story." 

_There was a User once, and an Administrator, and his friend the Security program..._

_Once upon a time, in a world far, far away, there was a system in which no one was free..._

_Once **I** was free. Or so I thought._

None of the stories Rinzler knew seemed to fit the moment, so he invented one, screwing his eyes shut so he could see it more clearly. The gesture made his scar itch, and that helped to drown out the pain of each slow, hesitant word.

"There was... a Leader, and his enforcer. They lived in a System which was... almost perfect. And together they _made_ it perfect..."

"I think I know this one," Clu murmured, and after that they said nothing at all.


	3. Family Resemblance

Prompt: "Has Rinzler or Jarvis ever noticed any strange User-like quirks of Clu's, given the way he was created?"  
-verifascinating

\---

There are songs in him. Little tune-snippets which mean something to Clu, but nothing to the others. They slip out sometimes when he's busy reformatting, reorganizing, Rectifying:

 _Don't stop! Believin'! Hold on to that feeling..._

_My blood runs cold, yeah, my memory has just been sold!_

Jarvis rarely gets to hear them, though he's sure Rinzler does; the Enforcer never misses a beat. Still, they're a part of the Leader few know, and fewer understand... and Jarvis saves each and every one of them on his Disc, so that someday he might understand them, too.


	4. The Game Has Changed

Prompt: "…Clu threatening Kevin with his big dick, sexytimes pre-coup… Clu comes out and Flynn is just like JESUS CHRIST WHAT IS LIKE I DON’T HAVE THAT"  
-stalkingbit

\---

"I'm not as you made me anymore," Clu growled. "The ISOs, the system... you won't listen, everything's changed..."

"Shut up and kiss me," Kevin muttered, and yanked at his belt. He'd never gotten over the feel of his own lips against his, his own stubble-burn over his jaw; it had been way, _way_ too long. For the both of them. 

"Hmph," Clu grumped, and rolled so that Kevin was, abruptly, on the bottom. Kevin wriggled in vain, humping up against Clu's hard body. Jeez, when had he gotten so _heavy_?

Clu covered him with a nigh-aggressive roll of his hips, sharp blue eyes a finger's breadth from Kevin's face. He derezzed his suit with a thought, dragged one of Kevin's hands out from under him, and then shoved it down, down to...

Kevin spread his hand in silent, shocked wonder, measuring the extent of his creation. Confusion warred with jealousy, and both must've shown on his face, because Clu just smirked at him. 

"I told you, User. Everything's changed..."


End file.
